


Patented Formula

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Mass Effect Kink Meme, sensitizing gel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda tries to distract Shepard from his work, and finds that the sensitizing gel she bought is perhaps a little <i>too</i> effective. Mostly breast play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patented Formula

Miranda had not expected a vacation, but she had, on some level, thought things would quiet down after the mission. A brief respite before shit hit the fan again.

Instead, she had found Shepard worked just as hard when he _didn't_ have a galaxy to save.

She should have known. _Did_ know, really; she had certainly gone over his profile enough times. Still, she had not expected it to leave her alone on the couch, a half-emptied bottle of wine dangling from her fingers. Shepard had taken one glass, when she insisted, but it stood barely touched on his desk, next to a mountain of datapads - reports from everyone and everywhere, all of them important.

All of them more important than _her_ , certainly.

She pouted. It was most unbecoming, but it wasn't as if he was looking at her.

She took another swallow of the wine. It was strong, fortified and spiced, meant to be sipped slowly from little dinky cups.

Miranda emptied the bottle. Her tolerance was much higher than an ordinary human's, but this was enough to give her a bit of a buzz.

That, and slightly impaired - or possibly improved - judgement.

Shepard barely reacted when she got up, walked around the desk, and draped herself over his shoulders, breasts rubbing against his back, arms encircling his broad chest. She splayed her fingers over his chest, tracing hard muscles through his shirt. The man was a goddamn masterpiece, even _before_ she got around to making improvements!

"Take a break," she purred in his ear. "You have been at this all afternoon. The rest can wait."

He sighed - chest moving rapidly under her fingers - and shook his head. "Weapon shipments. Casualty reports. Biotic research. Calibration data. It all has to go somewhere."

She wasn't used to being told no. Not used to being turned down, particularly with the kind of show she was putting on - but there he was, all but ignoring her. She wasn't angry... well, mostly not angry. He wasn't just any person. That was the whole reason he was _here_ at all.

Still.

_Still_ , she was horny and maybe just a tiny bit drunk, and he had been telling her that for days.

"I bet I can distract you," she said, and her body shook as he laughed.

"No doubt. But really, Miranda, it has to be done. We can... celebrate once it's finished."

She sighed. This wasn't a battle that could be won by words alone. She'd need the big guns for this.

She peeled herself off Shepard's back - reluctantly, because it was a very nice back indeed - and, swaying her hips a little more than usual, sashayed up to his desk and sat down on it, just left of the big pile of datapads. Shepard glanced up, still barely distracted, and she began to unbutton her top.

Shepard swallowed, and averted his eyes. Miranda smirked.

It wasn't long until she'd peeled the tight fabric off, leaving the upper half of her outfit hanging around her hips, sleeves dangling over the edge of the table. Her skin gleamed in the cold electric light. 

She grabbed hold of her bra straps and pulled them out from her body, and let go, snapping the stretchfibre against her skin with an audible clap. Shepard twitched, gazing up under furrowed brows.

Quickly, while he was still watching, she unclasped the bra and let it fall on top of her catsuit.

Naked from the waist up, Miranda put on her most winning smile and ran her hands from her flat, trim stomach, up over her ribs, and cupped her breasts, squeezing them together. Her thumbs circled her nipples, pink and hard. She arched her back, shook her head gently, letting her dark curls cascade over her shoulders. Surely there was not a man in the galaxy who could resist her like this!

...Shepard made an inarticulate noise in the back of his throat and turned demonstratively away, fixing his gaze on the datapad.

Firmly, but reluctantly.

She was definitely getting somewhere.

Miranda reached for her belt, for the small satchel on the left side. It was where she kept her secret weapon.

It wasn't really a weapon. More like something she'd hoped to use tonight, even if it had been under different circumstances when she imagined it in her mind. 

It was a small bottle. Black. Classy, even. She popped the cork and immediately felt the rich scent of chocolate and vanilla wafting from the bottle.

Then upended it, letting the thick, clear fluid drip on her chest. A generous dollop on the upper slope of her left breast. Another on the right. And she set the bottle down, flipping the cap on before she began to spread it on her skin.

Whether it was the noise of the bottle or the wet sound of Miranda's hands massaging her slippery breasts, Shepard looked up again. His left eye twitched. She caught his gaze and smiled.

"The hell?" His voice sounded dry, and a bit strained. 

It must mean it was working, Miranda figured. "Oh, just a little enhancement I found on the Citadel."

His gaze dropped to the bottle, sitting next to her on the desk, and he squinted. "'Water-based personal lubricant. Chocolate scented,'" he read. Squinted harder, and continued. "'Patented sensitizing pheromone formula, guaranteed to get you both excited'?" 

His tone suggesting it might not be the dumbest thing he'd heard all day, but it was getting pretty close. She ignored it. "M-hmm." Slimy and slippery, the clear goop slowly ran down her fingers and hands as she massaged it all over her generous bust. It _was_ sensitizing; her skin tingled at the touch, even her fingers. She had always enjoyed breast play, but this was something special. 

"You do know my cybernetics filter out things like that before they can affect me, right?"

"Bugger," said Miranda, who had forgotten. It wasn't her fault! Shepard's new body was the most advanced cyborg ever built. It had more features than even she could be expected to remember.

She, who, perfect though she may be, did _not_ have cybernetic lungs filtering out any patented pheromone formulas, and was beginning to feel very hot all over. Hot and aware of her clothes hugging her hips, her thighs...

Her hands were moving on their own. Not just spreading the goop on her breasts, but circling over her nipples, the twin buds hard against her slick palms. She chewed her lower lip, legs shifting positions, thighs rubbing together, and couldn't hold back a soft moan.

Shepard was staring, a datapad seemingly forgotten in his grasp. As she watched, it slid between his fingers and landed on the table with a clatter, and he didn't pick it up again.

She felt flushed, not just from the alcohol, not just from arousal either - there was something more, something on top of all that. Her hands wouldn't stop. She was trying to pinch her nipples now, squeeze and twist them between her fingers, but her fingers were too slick to get a good grip. 

Miranda closed her eyes, sucked her lower lip and arched her back until she felt her head thump the display case behind the desk. She leaned against it, squirming; thighs rubbing together, fingers fumbling on her breasts. Oh, if only she had more hands, or if _someone_ would lend her one! But she had to resign herself to rubbing her legs together, feel the friction heat her thighs. Her fingers dug in greedily, kneading her soft, supple breasts, still unable to maintain a grip. The scent of chocolate was overwhelming.

Finally, she captured her left nipple between her thumb and forefinger nails, and this time the grip did not falter. Pinching the sensitive flesh mercilessly, she felt a familiar rush, a harsh jolt along her spine, dark spots flashing before her eyes - and her fingers slipped again, leaving her panting.

Shepard stood suddenly, his chair almost falling backwards.

The next moment, Miranda's world spun, and she found herself slung over one muscular shoulder and carried off. 

She might have objected, usually, but her head was already spinning and she was still panting after the near-orgasm, the one that had quite literally slipped between her fingers, and by the time she caught her breath, Shepard had already thrown her down on the bed.

He knelt over her, pinning her arms against the bed, and glared down at her, a blank look she could only hope hid more arousal than anger.

"Fine," he said, and finally cracked a smile. "Consider me distracted."

She raised a knee, rubbed it back and forth between his thighs. He was hard, and the sensation of his cock against her made her entire body ache with lust. 

"So tell me what you want."

Miranda whimpered. What did she want? What _didn't_ she want? She wanted him on her, in her, everywhere, wanted to be touched, to be kissed, to be _fucked_... but the more she thought about it, the more it became obvious to her that there was one thing she wanted above everything else.

"My..." Her voice was hoarse and cracked. "My breasts," she managed, whimpering at the mere thought of it.

He looked down at her chest, at her tight, hard nipples, at her skin glistening with thick, slimy lube. She felt his cock twitch against her knee.

But he didn't move. "Details, Lawson."

She sobbed. " _Fuck_ me!" she growled, pushing her knee harder against him, "I want your cock, I want it between my tits and I want you to _fuck me_!"

Shepard grinned, and pushed back against her leg. "You only had to ask."

He didn't waste time getting undressed. Just rose on his knees and tore his zipper open. Miranda gasped at the sight, her mouth suddenly dry. She reached for the hole and, hands shaking, managed to pull his cock free, then stroked it slowly, gently, painting long trails of slick fluid along its length with her fingertips.

Shepard had no patience for slow and gentle. He brushed her hands away, pushed her arms up over her head, and she felt her breasts move at the change of posture.

Shepard pushed the tip of his cock up underneath them, grabbed each slippery tit in a large, rough hand, and squeezed them tightly together.

Miranda moaned and shuddered. His hands were so big. Big enough to keep a strong grip even with the lube covering her skin.

His thumbs and forefingers closed around her nipples, and _he_ didn't slip the way she had. 

Then, he began to push his cock higher. Slowly, his thick, hard shaft sank between her breasts, easily gliding on her slick skin, easily shaping her soft, supple flesh around it.

Miranda chewed her lip, wanted to arch back, let her head fall against the bed, but couldn't take her eyes off her chest, off Shepard's hands.

His cock slid higher still. Soon, she would be able to see the tip. 

Her toes curled in her boots. She was going to come, hard, _soon_. Even though Shepard's hands were still, their firm grip was almost enough to set her off right then and there. And the sensation of his cock -

He thrust. She heard a _smack_ as his thighs hit the undersides of her tits. Felt them bounce from the impact, even as Shepard held them tightly squeezed together.

The tip of his cock slid out between the upper slopes of her breasts, thick and glistening.

Shepard's fingers tightened around her nipples.

Miranda fisted her hands in the blanket and shrieked, hips bucking, legs shaking, mind blank. 

Shepard began to pull back. She could feel every part, every ridge, every vein on his cock as it slid back down.

He pulled back until his cock slipped out from between her breasts, and began to fuck her. Quick, hard, long thrusts, thighs slapping against her tightly held breasts, fingers pinching her aching nipples. Then slower, gentler as he pulled back, his fingers relaxing, his cock sliding out until she could just barely feel the tip against her, before the next hard thrust.

Miranda writhed where she lay, a high-pitched whimper escaping her with every thrust, lost in the wet noises of flesh on flesh. He knew exactly what she wanted, a rough fuck, pleasure with an edge, but she was so much more sensitive this time, and the sensations overwhelming. Her head felt light and - _empty_ , unable to formulate any coherent thought. There was just the sensation of her breasts being squeezed and fucked, her nipples being teased, and her body tingling, _buzzing_ with pleasure. Her thighs rubbed together, but even that faded into the background at the sight and sensation of Shepard's cock pushing out between her tits.

Miranda raised her head slowly, opened her mouth, tongue sticking out, and he angled his thrusts higher, the tip of his cock brushing her tongue.

She didn't have to make much of an effort to take the head in her mouth. He was... big. It wasn't one of her improvements, either - just a nice, big cock, entirely proportional to the commander's tall frame and muscular bulk.

She was the luckiest girl in the galaxy.

He tasted amazing. He always did. But now the salty precome mingled with the rich scent of the lube, and she was _drooling_ , wet trails of lube mixed with precome and saliva trickling down her chin, her neck.

She wasn't sure if she imagined it, but it seemed he grew even harder. She pulled back and rubbed her lips and chin against him, smearing the fluids on her skin.

"Please," she begged, wet, slick lips moving against the tip of his cock, "fuck me."

He did. Shorter, faster, only pulling back long enough that she could feel the crown against the upper slopes of her breasts, before he thrust, as far as he could, jiggling her breasts with the impact. 

She took the tip of his cock in her mouth as soon as she could, sucked hard, as if she were trying to keep him there, her cheeks hollowing, and he pulled back again, breaking free from her lips with a wet smack.

She did it again. Again. And again. 

Shepard's grip tightened. Callused fingers kneaded her breasts roughly, squeezing them tighter around his cock. The fingers on her nipples, which had been pinching and relaxing, pinching and relaxing, now held the sensitive buds tightly without letting up.

Miranda's body tingled.

A few more thrusts, and Shepard pulled back, sliding the sensitive head of his cock down between her tits again, pumping it quickly back and forth, letting only the tip show.

Miranda squirmed, thighs hot as they rubbed together, fingers aching as she clutched the blanket over her head. 

Shepard growled, hands tightening just for a moment. His cock twitched where it lay, enveloped by her breasts. A warm jet of come spattered on Miranda's chin, dripping on her neck and chest, droplets on her cheeks.

Thick and slippery, it felt not entirely unlike the lube, but it felt so hot on her skin, so unbearably _hot_ -

He thrust between her breasts again, sending another warm spurt across her chest, and she lowered her head just in time to take the next spurt across her mouth and cheek. Licking her lips greedily, tasting salt and chocolate, Miranda felt herself melt into another orgasm as Shepard's hands shook, fingers digging in harder, sending spikes of pain-mixed pleasure through her body.

The next thing she knew, he was massaging her breasts gently, and she opened her eyes to find him smirking down at her. Her mind still hazy, she could only blink and let her head fall back against the mattress. Shepard slid his still-hard cock slowly back and forth between her tits, smearing them with come and lube; then let go. Her breasts bounced, and she whimpered softly, missing the sensation of his cock between them.

Shepard wiped a few drops of come from her cheek with his thumb and pushed it between her lips, and she sucked his finger like she had sucked his cock, hungrily licking him clean.

"Guess that stuff does its job," he mused, looking down at his other hand, still slippery.

"...I wonder what would happen..."

Miranda's eyes went round as he reached down behind him, pressing his hand down on her stomach, fingers splayed... and began to slide it further down, fingers working their way down the waistband of her suit.

Shepard thrust his thumb in her mouth, rough and thick. She moaned around it, pleading without knowing what for.

A thick, slippery finger disappeared in under her panties. Moist, black silk clung to her, and more fingers followed, pulling the fabric away from her.

She closed her legs tightly, squirming where she lay, didn't know if she could take it - _knew_ she couldn't take it, but somehow found herself unable to reach down and stop him.

Shepard watched her, stared into her eyes as his hand slid lower and lower.

Miranda bit down, lips pulling back in a snarl, panting, and stared back.

Two fingers slid in between her thighs, each barely avoiding her swollen, aching clit, and smeared lube down her outer labia. Then stopped and pulled back, as slowly as they had arrived.

Shepard's hand slid back up her heaving stomach, leaving a wet, slick trail behind it.

"How about it," he said, curling his thumb in her mouth, stroking her tongue without any sign of discomfort. "Do you really want me to just leave you like this?"

He took his hand off her stomach, and put it down between her thighs, on top of her outfit this time. His fingers stroked her, right where they had been before.

She gasped, and he pulled his fingers back, from her groin and mouth, and placed them back on her breasts, slapped them together around his cock. 

Miranda bit her tongue, trying to hold back a whimper.

She knew what she wanted.

Shepard knew, too.

He let go of her breasts again and swung his leg over her, grabbed the cloth bunched around her hips, and tore it open with no sign of effort. Cool air wafted in and she shivered.

Shepard yanked the remains of her suit off her, leaving her near-naked from the knees up. All that was left were the panties, soft, black and _wet_.

He slipped a finger down the front and pulled them down gently.

Miranda's breath hissed between her teeth. The cloth clung to her, and the sensation as it was pulled away was - _raw_ and... and _incredible_. 

The panties slid down her legs, and Shepard pulled them off her along with her boots and the remains of her leggings. Leaving her bare and vulnerable.

Miranda shivered. Shepard grinned.

And picked up the little black bottle, which he must have brought with him and left lying on the bed.

As she watched, he squeezed a long string of clear goop a long the length of his cock.

It was unfair. The stuff reduced her to a quivering wreck - why didn't it seem to make _him_ feel anything? But she had no time to think about it.

Shepard parted her legs and knelt between them. As she watched, he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked it a couple of times, leaving it covered, _dripping_ with lube.

Then he angled it down-

Miranda shrieked, mind numb, bright lights flashing before her eyes as he ran the entire length of his cock over her clit, up, then back down again, leaving it covered in gel. Her legs rose and locked around his hips, trembling with effort, but she couldn't hold him - she never could.

Shepard grabbed her around the waist, pulled back - and moved in. His cock sinking effortlessly in her twitching cunt, until she could feel his balls against her ass.

She untangled her hands from the blanket and clawed at his arms, her body barely obeying her. Fumbled, tried to grasp his wrists; ended up sinking her fingers in the mattress again, gripping fistfuls of blanket as she bucked and arched, whimpered and panted at the sensation of being filled. She loved it! And even now, she felt her clit, her entire cunt growing more and more sensitive, the sensation growing and growing until she thought she might burst.

He thrust. Just once. Deep. Hard. The sensation of his body hitting hers, hitting her _clit_ , was like an explosion, so overwhelming that she feared she might break - just briefly, before even that fear burned away. She couldn't even writhe and kick as she had before - her body lay still, numb, shuddering. 

She squirted, a hot jet spattering on Shepard's stomach, showering her thighs and stomach with droplets. 

Shepard put his hands on her breasts again, coating them with more lube, enough to make even his fingers slip and slide as he tried to pinch her.

It didn't matter. He thrust. Miranda shook, mind and body overloaded with sensation.

It was all she knew. The cock inside her. The pressure against her clit. The firm grip on her tits.

She didn't know how many times she came. She didn't know for how long. 

She was only vaguely aware when it ended. Panting, sweating, she lay staring into the ceiling, trying to make out the window, the stars outside, but the spots dancing before her eyes were brighter.

Shepard was inside her, still.

She felt him pull out, and shuddered.

He chuckled.

Then he took hold of her legs, pushing them up into a V. She blinked, unable to understand.

At least until she felt the tip of his cock against her again. Not her cunt this time. Further down.

She couldn't protest. She wouldn't protest even if she could. She would have screamed that she couldn't take it, that she would truly break if he did not let her rest. She would have pleaded and begged him to fuck her. She would have -

She would have nothing but Shepard's cock, dripping with lube and mingled come, pushing inside her ass, slowly stretching the tiny opening around it. 

Then a jolt as it yielded, and he sank inside. And raw, hot friction as he moved further into her. Deep, as deep as she could take it.

He felt hot. Burning hot, radiating through her entire torso. Her ass clenched futilely around the thick intrusion, but she was powerless to stop him, to even slow him down, and soon she felt his body pressing against her as he hilted himself in her. 

The position left her clit untouched. She would have sobbed with relief if she remembered how.

Shepard thrust, and she found that it made no difference. Even with his cock in her ass, she felt the thrust in her cunt, in her clit, in her entire body.

Her legs shook. Her toes slowly curled in the air. 

Shepard pushed her legs together, wrapped an arm around them, and lowered the other -

Two thick fingers pinched her clit between them.

Miranda remembered she had a voice, and howled, coated her thighs and Shepard's chest and stomach with her come, and just before everything went black...

...she thought she might have been kissed on the lips.

* * *

"Welcome to Morlan's- Oh, Commander Shepard!"

"Been a while, hasn't it." Shepard waved lazily, then reached into a pocket. He pulled out a little black bottle and held it up for inspection.

"Recognize this?"

Morlan blinked and squinted. "Oh yes," he said, quickly identifying the brand. "I'm the only one on the Citadel who sells it. Very exclusive. Very expensive."

Shepard grinned. "I only have one question. Does it come in larger bottles, or do I need to buy a crate?"

Morlan smiled. He so loved customers who knew what they wanted.


End file.
